Protection
by Kiro-HiSakata
Summary: VinxCloud - Cloud left everything behind for his own reasons. When an old friend visits, he opens Cloud's eyes by letting him know about Tifa and Aeries being held captive and Vincent doing the unthinkable to make sure they stay alive.
1. Time Loss

Hey everyone!

This isn't my first time posting on here - I had written a few stories about five or so years ago, and of course, they were taken down since it was about real-life people. Go figure. J

Anywho, my mind started coming up with this interesting story (or so I think) at about 2am. I think I have about three chapters worth of this.

First and foremost - I realize the time coordination is off since Vincent isn't even known until later on in the game. Yes, I know Cloud is the one to dress up as a girl since men are not allowed into the HoneyBee Inn, but I added my own twist thinking there's another part that allows this kind of thing to go on between men and other men.

Yes, I said MEN AND OTHER MEN. Don't read any further is this is something to your disliking. It's not going to persuade me to take the story down. It's completely fictional!

There is a chance of multiple pairings in this story.

With that being said, have a seat, take a load off, and (hopefully) enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vincent, what have you gotten yourself into?" Cloud inquired, tossing a beer to his friend he hadn't seen in over five years.

Vincent popped the cap off, raised his bottle towards his mouth and nodded at Cloud.

"I'm allowing filthy mongrels to have their way with me, day in, day out." With that being said, he placd his lips around the open end of the bottle and began to chug the bitter liquid down.

Cloud stared at him in disbelief. Forgetting he too had a beer in his hand, his gripped loosened around it as it came crashing down onto his white carpet. His gaze was fixated on Vincent as he approached the raven haired man until their faces were mere inches away from each others.

As Vincent finished the last drops of his beer, he set the bottle down on a nearby table, never once looking away from Cloud. No emotion came into Vincent's face.

Nothing.

"You're not happy doing this, are you?" Cloud inquired quietly after a moment of eerie silence.

Vincent let out a dry, muffled laugh. " It's not like I have a choice. Since I know you have… maybe had a thing for me, I figured I'd let you know, maybe get in on the action yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a client to meet. May I use your restroom to change?"

Cloud slowly shook his head in disbelief, mouth agape. When no response was given, Vincent grabbed his backpack and head straight towards Cloud's bathroom. It may have been five years, but even in his new home, Vincent felt a sensation enter through him as he remembered that distinct smell of Cloud that filled his bedroom as he entered it.

A quick flashback came in quickly just as it left. Vincent shook his head. 'No time to reminisce. Just get dressed and get the fuck out of here. It's over.'

Just as Cloud approached his bedroom, Vincent had already locked himself inside the bathroom. Cloud took a deep breath and slowly approached the bathroom door. He could hear zippers being zipped one way or another, accessories falling into the sink, and Vincent quietly cursing himself as brushing noises were made.

"Vincent, talk to me and tell me what the hell's going on. You come over after not seeing each other all these years and drop a bombshell on me that you're basically a whore." Cloud didn't mean to allow the anger he felt inside to come out when that final word escaped his mouth.

Fortunately, it seemed Vincent didn't hear that last bit as Cloud heard an electric razor running.

Twenty minutes later, Cloud knocked on the door. "Vincent, c'mon. We need to talk-"

Cloud's statement was put to a halt as the door opened slowly, revealing a man that looked almost nothing like the one who came to home earlier. The man known as Vincent was all about wearing suits and having short jet black hair that always smelled like strawberries. Five years later, he looked like he just rolled out of bed, said 'eh, fuck it' to a shave or a hairbrush, and wore torn up jeans followed by a stained white t shirt with a denim vest on top.

Five seconds ago, Cloud's mesmerized by the divine creature in front of him. Wearing leather black pants and shirt with buckles decorated on his upper legs and along his chest, topped of with a torn red velvet cape. Gold armor like metal covered the front part of his boots, and a gun was placed in a holster attached to his belt. a red hand band tamed the now straightened and clean raven hair, revealing a powder white face with blood red eyes that almost seemed to let Cloud into this beautiful man's soul.

Vincent removed his left hand behind his back and waved it in front of Cloud, breaking him from his hypnotic state.

"What the?" Cloud asked, jerking himself back a bit.

"Oh, this?" Vincent smiled, wriggling his gloved fingers that had pieces of gold metal placed on top of top of the tips and down towards his knuckles followed by a bigger piece that covered the back of his hand that met with a cylinder piece that wrapped around his arm all the way up to his elbow.

"The boys get a kick out of this," he cooed, using a finger tip to trace under Cloud's cheekbone, then moving it up slightly just beneath his bottom lip. "Intrigued?" he asked, amused.

As Cloud gulped back a moan, he reached up and grabbed Vincent's arm firmly, pulling the raven haired man towards him. "Not by a long shot."

Vincent struggled a bit, freeing himself from Cloud's grasp. "Suit yourself," he shrugged, gathering his belongings in the bathroom, "I'm pretty sure I'll see you again sometime. Something tells me I won't be getting out of Midgar anytime soon." Vincent zipped up his backpack and flung it over his shoulder while checking to see if he was forgetting anything.

Once he was sure he had all of his belongings, he approached the doorway only to be blocked in by Cloud. "Um, excuse me, but I have to go," Vincent stated sternly in a low growl, attempting to push his way past Cloud. As Vincent lifted a hand to try and knock Cloud's arm down from barricading him, Cloud took hold of Vincent's arm.

Vincent shot Cloud a dark look. "You know, if I was an actual vampire, I'd bite you right where what makes us different from females. You're starting to annoy me with this grabbing thing."

Cloud dropped his head, eyes darting around the floor, trying to force himself to say how he truly felt about this situation. It might piss Vincent off even more, but this was still all too much for Cloud to take in. He slowly raised his head, taking in Vincent's gaze. He leaned in as close as he could to Vincent, his lips trembling a bit.

"Y-you didn't answer my question, Vincent, and something tells me you heard me" he said huskily.

Vincent sighed heavily as he broke free of Cloud' grip yet again and made his way towards the front door.

"I appreciate you trying to look out for me, Cloud. You were always good at that. However," Vincent abruptly stopped right in front of the door, Cloud coming to quick stop behind him, "I have to take care of this myself. If anyone else tries to intervene, there could be trouble." Vincent grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Standing outside of it, he pulled a cigarette out that was tucked behind his ear, hidden by his hair. Before putting it into his mouth, he spoke one last time.

"Besides myself, if word gets out to Don Corneo that others know about the whereabouts of Tifa and Aeries, there will be devastating consequences."

Vincent bit his lip and quickly turned away from Cloud, walking quickly towards his fenrir. As he revved up the engine, his statement was lost in the midst of the roaring engine.

"You have no idea, Cloud." With that, Vincent drove off to meet his client for the evening.


	2. Shifting Gears

Cloud plopped himself on his couch after Vincent left. Within an hour, his life turned into a direction that threatened to crash and burn. A girl whom he once admired and another who had been a close friend since childhood were in the mercy of a devious man who he ran into a few years back.

Running a hand through his hair, many questions filled his mind; Why wasn't he the one notified about this? Could he honestly allow men to do to him what they tend to do to prostitutes?

_If it meant saving two people who mean a lot to me, then yes. _

_Easier said than done, I know._

One question that remained in his mind - How did Vincent get caught up in all of this?

"He must've gotten closer to them after I drew myself away from everyone," Cloud muttered to himself, "Shit, it should've been me doing the dirty deeds for that fat son of a bitch, not Vincent. I have to find him before the shit really hits the fan, despite what he told me."

With that being said, Cloud rose up from the couch, grabbed his jacket, making his way towards the front door. Along the side yard was a grey sheet and tall grass covering something he thought he would never use again. Grabbing the sheet, he sighed as he pulled the dusty cover off of his old prized possession, his motorcycle.

Tossing the sheet aside, Cloud grasped the grips, threw a leg over the bike, and started to rev the engine. Granted, he never rode his bike, but a nagging feeling in his mind told him to keep it in tip top shape, checking liquids, making sure the black color still had its shine. Everything except for riding it. Once the engine roared to life, Cloud thanked the high Heaven's that his bike didn't die on him.

"God, it feels good to be back on you again," he whispered, pulling out a pair of goggles from a small glove department underneath the speedometer, placing them snuggly over his eyes.

As he pulled the guard up and started to drive off, Cloud silently hoped there was still time for him to reach Vincent and the girls before the real festivities began.


	3. Snowflake

Hello, lovelies! I appreciate the feedback that this story has gotten so far. I can't believe I've actually gotten positive feedback as I feel this is a bit of a rush-rush fic. I want to try and give it a good plot rather than bumrush through it and get to the sexy parts. Then again, I guess anticipation does make the heart grow fonder. However, waiting to post a new chapter causes the brain to pitch in with ideas that'll take the story from one direction to another. You've read that statement on this site many a time, but it could be for the better. Who knows, I'm sticking with the pieces I wrote this time last year since I've only got about four chapters written out. It was around 2am when this one came to mind - why couldn't it have been a more convenient time? Oh, well. I bring you Chapter Three of Protection. Enjoy!

_Bumblebee._

Cloud parked his bike along the side of the building. For some reason, while looking at the building of Bumblebee, it felt like Cloud had been here many years ago. It was impossible since he was only nineteen. What business would a gay club have with a then minor child?

_Or did I mean what business did I have of being at a gay club in the first place?_

That question went unanswered as Cloud made his way towards the entrance of the club. As he approached the front of the building, he noticed the colorful group of men that too were making their way to the club. Some dressed in suits while one was on the phone loudly telling his wife or girlfriend that he was entering an office for a very important meeting so the noise in the background wouldn't be heard. He played it off as though there was bad reception, and, upon hanging up on her, he was locking lips with either a drag queen or full-fledged transsexual who made the business man look like a midget with her six inch stilettos and hair that looked like it took five cans of hair spray to make it as puffed out as it was.

_Hm, I wonder… if I were to take a baseball bat to it, would it shatter to pieces, or would I leave a big ol' dent in her hair? _

Cloud smirked, flashing his ID to the bouncer who nodded in approval and opened the door for Cloud. As he made his way into the dark atmosphere in front of him, his eyes adjusted a little too late as he bumped into a couple who looked as though they were about to do it right in the middle of the dance floor. The man dressed like a woman's hair was coming off a bit, revealing part of a pair of pantyhose on his head.

"Hey, no need to be pushy, sweetheart. Come back later, and I'll guarantee that you'll be very happy by the end of tonight." The womanly man winked at Cloud, causing Cloud to turn beat red. Lightly biting on his bottom lip, he shook his head and took off to a different side of the club.

The place was rather small. Right dead in the middle was the dance floor that has different colors flashing on and off in rectangular patterns as people danced above them. On both sides o the dance floor were large, plush dark red booths that were round, secluding individuals from one booth to the next. Silver ornate candle holders securing a thick lit candle as it dances without a care in the world as to who's watching it. The walls were painted black, giving a vampire-esque appearance in the darker corners and the Village People on the dance floor. In the back of the club was a typical bar with water pouring down the wall wedged between two glasses pieces.

He spotted Vincent in locked arms with an older man who had a goofy smile on his face. As the pair was talking, Vincent looked Cloud's way and nodded at him, acknowledging his presence. The elder man excused himself momentarily as he approached the bar, perhaps to order drinks for the pair or to hit on the bartender.

Vincent casually made his way over to Cloud. "Well, hello," he chimed, placing the clawed hand on Cloud's shoulder, squeezing it enough to where Cloud flinched a bit from the sudden pinch of pointed metal on his skin, "haven't seen you here before. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you around?"

Cloud arched a brow at Vincent as the dark haired man slowly ran his clawed hand down Cloud's bare arm, towards his hand. Cloud took in a quick breath as he felt the goosebumps starting to form as Vincent gently grabbed his hand, gently tugging at it.

As Cloud lifted his gaze from the pair's hands held together up to Vincent, he knew that, by the look on Vincent's face, this task was going to be far from easy.

Cloud gritted his teeth and quickly closed and open his eyes as he felt the pointed metal of Vincent's claw poking at his skin.

"Come." With that simple statement being said, Vincent took off across the room in what would seem like a flitting manner, taking Cloud with him.

Dashing through the many bodies, Cloud couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the way some of the wealthier guests were looking at him.

Their eyes looked hungry. Their pursed lips delighted to try and hog tie the boy and see if he can manage his way out before they had their with him.

"Where are we-"

"No time for questions," Vincent interjected, quickly turning his head to let Cloud know he meant business.

The duo went to the side, near the dark vampire corners and into a dim lit hallway. Cloud's senses started to act up as he started to cough from the heavy smoke in the air amongst other drugs and God-only-knows what these people were sticking into their arms or up their nostrils.

"Try not to breathe too much. They're trying something new that's only exclusive here. I have seen three people in bad condition after using it, and I suggest you never allow anyone to persuade you to use it."

Cloud nodded, taking in a small breath and holding it as the two zigzagged through the junkies.

As Cloud started to keep up the pace, a man with long silver hair passed him, locking harsh light green eyes onto his naïve baby blues.

"Oomph!" Cloud didn't realize Vincent had stopped abruptly as he crashed right into him. Instead of the pair falling forward, Vincent instinctively shoved back into Cloud, knocking him right onto his butt.

Nothing came out of Vincent's mouth nor did he look at Cloud with any concern.

Just as Cloud was getting ready to speak to the man, Vincent gestured with his index finger on his clawed hand for the blonde to wait a moment. Cloud immediately ceased any conversation to come out of his mouth until the moment that clawed hand was back at Vincent's side.

Looking to the side, Cloud noticed two thick, well built men in black standing in front of a black double door.

"Welcome back, Chaos," one of the men said, his eyes covered with a pair of sunglasses as his face remained serious.

"Thanks, Lars," Vincent responded non chalantly as the two men opened the doors into a room for Cloud and Vincent to enter into. Looking down at Cloud, who was still entranced by what was waiting for them at the other side of the doors, Vincent nudged him and used his head to signal for him to go into the room.

Cloud quickly got up from the ground and brushed off any particles that dared to cling on his dark attire. The last thing he wanted to do was make a bad impression at this place.

As the two walked into the dark, Cloud couldn't help but let out a small snicker.

"What's so funny?" Vincent huffed.

"That man…. He called you… Chaos. What, is that in reference to… you know?" Cloud made a gesture with his hand for Vincent to finish the statement, then he realized that was of no use since Vincent couldn't see him and vice-versa.

"God, same typical boyish attitude. When will you learn to grow up and realize that what you makes you act all squeamish and childish is actually part of human nature? I remember when you told me that you'd like to sink your teeth into Tifa's jelly balls. Who the hell calls a set of breasts something you get from a donut shop?"

"Oh, you're one to talk." Cloud was starting to get just a wee bit agitated with Vincent's serious nature. "Look at you… well, when we get some light in here. Actually, what are we doing in here?"

"It's a private room."

"Oh, say no more. For fucking, right?"

"Way to be oh so blunt about it, Cloud. Yes, for that as well as listening to the problems of some of our guests who aren't here to get it on with me."

Cloud flinched at the thought of what Vincent had told him earlier that night and set aside his sarcasm.

One by one, a light, which was represented as a lit torch one would find in a cave, came to life around the room, slowly revealing the contents inside.

When the last torch light sparked on, Cloud found himself in a moment of awe.

The room was breathtaking. A large plush bed with baby blue pillows and sheets was at the back wall of the room. It seemed as though the flowing sheets of the canopy were gesturing Cloud towards the bed. In reality, a nice ocean breeze was seeping through an open window.

"Whoa, I didn't realize this was right next to the beach!"

"Don't get too excited," Vincent said in a mellow tone, though one could sense a slight hint of amusement from Cloud' giddiness." "All it is, is a mere picture that is taken from the brain waves of the guest and projected on the screen. I try to have him get a feel of his surroundings. Everything from smells to even the finest details of what kind of animal print he would want the carpet on the floor to be."

"Ugh, say no more, Vincent."

"It's like I said, Cloud. It's normal… well, maybe not the ability to have hi-tech equipment that could generate an atmosphere that comes from the mind of a client, but still, it is what it is."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have chosen something like this."

"No, you wouldn't. Knowing you, it'd be your bedroom. Nothing more."

Cloud whipped around to look at Vincent, tearing his sights away from the beach scenery. "Hey, I have yet to hear any complaints on brining someone into my room."

Vincent arched a brow. "And how many people would that be? Mr. Hand Solo? Give me a break. You're the poster child of Virgin at 19. Nothing wrong with that, but don't act as though you've done it enough to write your very own black book tell all about it."

"Well, atleast I don't have to include men that I voluntarily sleep with that I actually prefer not to."

Cloud mentally slapped himself and left a post it in his head to bang his head on his refrigerator when he was done with all this. He couldn't look at Vincent and balled his fists in frustration with himself.

Vincent sighed, approaching Cloud, his eyes fixated on the projecting scenery. "When will you learn to think before you speak?"

Cloud raised his head up and turned right back to the scenery he was looking at moments ago.

"I… didn't mean that. It just … look, I know you're only doing this for the sake of Tifa and Aeries."

Cloud looked pleadingly at Vincent, waiting for the older man's agreement that this was in fact the case. However, instead of responding to Cloud, Vincent took the liberty to change the subject.

"Have a seat in the bed. I have a lot to fill you in on and not enough time to dilly dally."

"What? The canopy? If that didn't sound-"

With a brisk fling of his ripped red cape, Vincent seized Cloud and flung him onto the bed then quickly straddled the confused blonde.

Dipping his head within mere inches of Cloud's, Vincent spoke in a firm hushed tone.

"What you witnessed as we went through the hallway and possibly have breathed into your lungs is a drug that has surfaced around town recently. They call it Snowflake since it immediately disintegrates once you put in your mouth. If you were to inject it, you feel a cold sensation run through your body at first-"

"What does this have to do with Aeries and Tifa being imprisoned here?" Cloud interjected.

Vincent shook his head as looked down at Cloud's chest in a shameful manner.

"I just can't seem to live life without hurting those that are close to me, can I? Cloud, the reason they're in trouble is because of me."

Vincent shifted his eyes and peered into Cloud's intensely.

"What I'm about to say may cause you to reconsider our friendship. Whether you're ready or not, I'm ready, and that's all that matters right now."


	4. We All Make Mistakes

I don't know what to say. The juices just keep on flowing, and I didn't even have Jamba Juice recently (if you have access to one in your town, I strongly recommend Strawberry Surf Rider with a complimentary Boost). J I am just doing something that I wanted to do for so long, and that, boys and girls, is to actually write a story AND finish it. I couldn't even sum up how many stories I wrote as much as two paragraphs on then abandoned just because my level of motivation was deteriorating or I simple felt the story was too bland.

Perhaps a further warning should be issued. Now, I know some of you might not be familiar with what is known as a 'fucked up' story, so let me proudly state that this is what it is. I have the ideas, and I would prefer to be able to stick with going in one direction with this as opposed to playing a nifty game of 'Choose Your Own Adventure' (oh, how much fun that would be, though!).

As always, the feedback is spectacular. Please, don't get offended if I don't personally comment to you for stopping by and leaving positive feedback on the story. I don't want to get too wrapped up in the opinions of others and have my stepping stones in place with where I want to go with this moved out of place and heading into a different direction. I actually never thought I would have the motivation to go on with this. After all, it was a one night stand with a pen and paper in the wee hours of the morning. I hope you understand!

Alrighty, now it's time for Chapter 4. This is where it gets a little on the messed up side or the 'I just want to grab something and hold it tight' mood.

"What do you-" Cloud croaked, stopping himself as he shook his head at the last statement Vincent made. "I'm at a loss for words right now, Vincent."

"I can understand. In less than twenty four hours, I have managed to drag you down a different path than what you were anticipating in going. Just hear me out. _Please_," Vincent choked.

_Please? _Cloud never thought the day would come when he would hear that word come out of Vincent's mouth. As much as part of Cloud wanted to gawk at Vincent for being able to say the word without stuttering, this overall scared Cloud considering the situation and what was about to come out of Vincent's mouth.

"When you decided to pull out of the group and go your own way with life, I became extremely devastated by losing someone who meant everything to me. Without you, I really felt that life was meaningless, that I could never find someone to fill the void in my heart."

A pained expression came across Vincent's face as he took a deep breath. Cloud could tell that this was a struggle for Vincent to try and speak without stopping himself or showing sadness.

"I wound up meeting a group of guys. Things seemed alright at first. We would all hang out, have some drinks, and they gave me what I needed the most, attention. They let me talk, cry, scream, whatever until the wee hours of the morning. By then, I'd be completely drained, my head a little lighter, the pounding in my heart remained the same. No matter how much I poured myself out, I just wanted someone to be there for me and knows how to comfort and … help me."

Vincent furrowed his brows, straining his neck as he gulped back a cry that threatened to escape from his thin red lips.

"A few weeks after meeting them, I should've known what their intentions were. If I wasn't so wrapped up in myself like a selfish son of a bitch, I wouldn't have allowed them to bring me here. Because I thought I had found friends among strangers by being able to let out my pain and confiding in them, I thought I was in safe hands. The level of comfort shifted from mere hugs and hand holding to playing with my hair and rubbing my inner thighs. They had me shit drunk by the time the touchy feely actions were happening. One of the men decided to advance his move. I've been drunk before and was able to take action, but it was different this time."

Vincent couldn't help but to have the pained cry escape from deep inside as fresh hot tears blurred his vision. Cloud firmly placed his hands on Vincent's shoulders as if telling him that a true friend was here for him. He may be in a forced position at the moment, what with Vincent still straddling him on the bed, but he could feel the intensity in Vincent's voice, the pain in his eyes, and the disgust he developed as he kept on speaking.

Vincent knew Cloud wanted him to keep going, for his sake. He made it this far, and if he didn't finish now, he would be giving himself an ass kicking for the rest of his life. The one person who matters the most to him was with him. Then again, that's what concerned him the most from continuing.

Setting aside the battle inside his head, Vincent took a staggered breath in, building up all the courage he could to go on with his tale.

"They tried to drug me, Cloud. That shit known as Snowflake is what they themselves used and tried to force into me. Snowflake distorts your mind in a sense that your basic animal instincts comes out and wipes away rationality. Because the hands of some of the people that work here and own the club have their hands drenched with blood, the number of forced sexual intercourses that happen here are never recorded. On the outside, it seems that those who work here take care of the predators. Unfortunately, as I've witnessed, they encourage it and even join in."

Vincent hoisted himself off of Cloud's chest, straddling the blonde's waist as he turned his left arm wrist up. There were two gold buckles built horizontally next to one another. Vincent slowly pushed them open, causing the arm band and claw to split in half. He removed the object and tossed it next to the pair on the bed.

His eyebrow twitched a bit as he tore his gaze away from Cloud and settled in on the oak bed post behind him. His facial features dropped as his right hand shakily moved the sleeve of his black skin tight sweater up his left arm.

Underneath the sleeve was a pale arm that was thinner than what Cloud remembered, but the thought diminished as his eyes widened in disbelief.

A light pink and white scar covered Vincent's arm from just beneath his wrist all the way up to his elbow joint. The scar was puffed up a bit, suggesting that whatever punctured his arm went in pretty deep, and the scar appeared to be jagged.

Without even thinking, Cloud slowly a couple of his fingers on the scar. Vincent let out a grunt of disapproval as he immediately removed himself from being on top of Cloud.

"Cloud, whatever it is you're feeling right now towards me, be it sympathy, scared for my life. I'm not sure - you were always good at hiding your true feelings."

As Vincent walked towards the beach setting, which was now showing a purple and black night sky and a beautiful full moon whose reflection was dancing in the ocean, he couldn't help but to feel at ease for a moment. Quickly snapping back into reality, he turned around, facing Cloud with a tight look on his face.

"The main guy of the group, Jacque, was the one who tried offering me to take Snowflake with the rest of the group. He tried to make it seem as though it wasn't anything harmful and that I would feel a drive that couldn't be experienced without it. Once the group took their share of Snowflake, a sudden change took place in each of them. All good feelings I had towards them diminished as they looked at me in a craving manner. I tried to get up and leave, but Jacque nailed me right in the stomach. I went down, and so did he - right ontop of me. The rest of the group started to tear away at my clothes as he painfully groped me. I felt teeth bite into my flesh, hysterical laughter coming out of the men.

I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked up at Jacque, who had a crazy look on his face and down at my arm. The bastard managed to dig up a pocket knife and was slicing my arm open.

'_Alright, boys, time to have a little fun_,' came out of Jacque's mouth as he pulled out a small pouch. As he opened the bag, he told me, '_Don't worry, Vincent. From what we've experienced, you won't feel a thing in the morning when we get done with tonight's festivities_,' and I kicked the fucker right in the face, knocking the powdered drug all over the place.

I kicked him again, knocking him back so I can take control of the situation. The rest of the group backed off rather than try and restrain me. I got up, pulled the pocket knife out of my arm and jumped right on top of Jacque, driving the knife into his neck."

Silence swept through the room when Vincent finished his story. He turned his back on Cloud, ashamed of what he had done.

"Vincent?" Cloud whispered deeply after a couple of moments.

Vincent didn't move nor acknowledge his name being called.

Cloud got up from the bed and made his way over to the dark-haired man.

"You… you shouldn't feel bad for killing the guy. For God sake, he was going to drug you then rape you!" Cloud cried out, trying to figure out how to help his friend. As Cloud came within inches of Vincent, he noticed the other man's shoulder shaking slightly.

"Vincent," Cloud said soothingly, placing an arm on his shoulder, gently tugging at him to turn around. Vincent obliged, fresh tears streaming down his face. Again, Cloud couldn't help but allow a bit of fear to pass through him since he never saw Vincent cry. Shaking the feeling away, Cloud placed his other hand on Vincent's open shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Please, don't cry. You drown yourself in grief too much. Don't drown yourself in your own tears. You did the right thing, and I don't care what you say, you deserve happiness, Vincent."

Kissing the little drops off Vincent's cheeks, Cloud snaked a hand behind Vincent's head, pulling his lips towards his.

"I should've done this a long time ago," Cloud whispered, closing his eyes.

Vincent gently pushed Cloud away from him. "No," he whispered sternly.

"Wha.. Why not?" Cloud removed his hands from Vincent, staring at the man with a confused look on his face.

"Cloud, I haven't finished explaining things. I need to get the rest out now because I am feeling pretty exhausted with the emotional outbursts I've been having."

"Alright, but please sit with me. I want you to know that I am not going to abandon you, especially since we've come this far."

"What are you talking about? You didn't exactly break in. I work here."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I don't think you work here, per say. You're sort of doing it … well." Cloud shook his head. "Never mind, continue."

Vincent cracked a small smile at Cloud. "Alright, when I was done with killing Jacque, I feel someone grabbing me by the back neck part of my shirt and hoisting me into the air with my feet dangling off the ground. A short, greasy looking Italian man steps into my vision. '_So, I see you're the one causing a ruckus in my club.'_

Whoever held me up dropped me onto the ground. As I'm catching my breath trying to tell the man he's mistaken, I get kicked in the ribs, flipping me onto my back. I look up and am greeted by a well-built black man wearing sunglasses who held me up earlier. He pulls out a gun from his jacket, pointing it right at my face.

I tried to keep my cool, but, not having any experience with looking into a gun barrel before, I am sweating and am unable to speak a single sentence without stuttering. I am pleading with the men, telling them about the men and their contemplation to drug and rape me. The shorter man gets down on one knee right next to my head, takes a puff of his cigarette then blows it in my face as he leans into it.

'_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Don Corneo, and I am the owner of Bumblee. I know what they were trying to go. I condone that kind of behavior here. It brings good money and company.' _"

"He said that?"

"Cloud, for goodness sake, don't interrupt me.

"Anywho, I managed to sneak a hand into my pocket and called the last person I spoke to, and that was Tifa. She heard the commotion and came immediately upon the Don mentioning the name of the club. I did my best to try and prevent the man from pulling the trigger.

As he got ready to blow my brains out, something hits him in the back of the head, and I manage to roll out of the way before getting flattened by the guy. I look up and see Tifa and Aeries. I thought the nightmare was over with, but I was wrong. The remaining men in the group resurfaced, grabbing hold of the girls, and give them that look they gave me when they were ready to rape me.

I couldn't allow that to happen to them. They came to rescue me from a situation I put myself in unknowingly, and this is what they get in return? I pleaded with the Don to let them have their way with me instead.

The Don laughed in a way that made me wish that there was another alternative to the situation. He looked at me while telling his men '_Bring out the camera, boys. I want to see the look on his face as each of you gives him lesson for killing my son_.'"


End file.
